


Bright Future

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Immortal Lovers [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Immortality, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: 800 years are taking their toll especially with Cat's guilt looming over her, Cat Kara get Cat to talk or will the drinking destroy their marriage?





	Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of the series, I hope you enjoy.

800 Years had passed since everything had happened, the immortality curse that had bonded with Kara from an early age was still present and going strong but so was Cat and Kara’s marriage.

Today was an auspicious occasion though, Kara was out reporting on the biggest event in human history, the technology for terraforming colonies had been perfected to work on in years but in weeks and the brand-new star ships were preparing to start their journey across space.

Over the past 800 years Cat and Kara built companies and then liquidated it about 70 years in so neither would realize that Kara and Cat were not ageing and these days It was Cat’s turn to run her company.

She made another media business of CatCo News on a much bigger scale than what the original one was, but all the fortune she needed was in her bed and in her arms at night, Kara… her wife was all she needed.

Kara returned to the company and handed Cat her article, Cat and Kara remained professional with each other in front of everyone of course, but in the nights when CatCo was empty… well it was hardly silent.

Cat would scream as Kara tongued her hungrily.

There was a time when Cat would think about being mortal and old, but then it passed when Kara stood before her naked in their bedroom and secretly she thanked the immortality curse because the mere sight of her wife’s gorgeous naked body was enough to make her heart stop and she was sure she was in heaven because there was an angel in her bed.

They both had their ups and their downs of course, They would argue, shout and scream at each other just like any other married couple and when they did Kara would disappear for a while.

Cat knew where she went though… every time.

Not long after the incident Kara had a grave stone put up for her past soul mates so she could visit them, Kara stayed there for hours until Cat eventually came for her and they exchanged tearful pleas of forgiveness for their stupid argument.

Their worse argument though was in fact about Kara’s grave for her past soul mates that she had put up without talking to cat.

Remembered that fight with a shiver, she could still feel the sting of Cat’s hurtful words.

Kara ran out sobbing and Cat was left there in their shared penthouse with her head hanging low in shame at what she said to her wife, none of this was Kara’s fault… Kara was a victim.

Cat closed her eyes at the memory of her hurtful words to Kara that day _“You know I’m starting to think that they died just to get away from you Kara, you are stupid, selfish and just as much a monster as Astra is!”_ by the time Cat realised the words that flew from her mouth Kara ran out leaving her behind.

Cat never could forgive herself for what she said to her wife, every time she made her wife cry the guilt deepened.

One-day Kara returned to the penthouse she shared with Cat, she found Cat on the couch with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a bottle in the other.

Kara sighed knowing what was happening, this had happened a lot every few years and Kara was just about getting fed up of it, Cat was drunk and sobbing heavily.

“I’m sorry Kara” she whispered, slurring her words slightly.

“Cat… I thought we talked about this” Kara said and Cat nodded her head.

“We did and it didn’t help” she replied and Kara took the glass and bottle from her hand before she helped Cat to her feet, Kara helped Cat into bed and Cat passed out drunk.

Even immortals get drunk.

Kara was just about fed of this now, this had happened a lot over the 800 years of being married since the incident, ever since she had the grave stone of her past soul mates put up and ever since the argument.

Cat was snoring loudly and Kara looked to the closet with a smile and began to set everything up.

Cat woke up the next day with a hangover of a life time and Kara was nowhere to be seen, Cat whimpered softly thinking Kara finally had enough with Cat’s drinking and left her to be alone.

Not that she would blame her, Kara did not deserve this from her… she did not deserve any of the pain that had happened.

Getting to her feet Cat walked out the bedroom and that is when she saw her… Kara was sitting in the chair with a pad and pencil in one hand and wearing her glasses, much like Cat had did for her when Kara had the nightmares about ones she killed.

Except with one definable difference, Kara’s bags were by the door and Cat felt her heart jump into her throat… was this is… was this the end?

She wondered and as if reading her mind Kara spoke clearly and plainly “Cat, we need to talk about this… no more drinking and slurring your words… this situation is getting out of hand” she said, and she was right… in the past few weeks Cat had drunk bottle after bottle of whiskey and ended up drunk leading Kara to put her to bed.

It needed to end.

“What are the bags for?” Cat asked fearing the answer.

“If you are not willing to talk about this then I am going to walk out those doors and never come back” she said firmly, Cat knew she was not bluffing too… Kara reached her breaking point.

Kara watched as Cat sat down on the couch, Kara leaned back in her seat and Cat nodded her head, Kara was right… this had gone on too long… it was time to talk.

It was either that or watch Kara leave and that was something Cat refused to let happen.

Kara and Cat talked for a while… Kara listened as Cat explained why she was so out of control.

Cat was guilt ridden having said the things she did about Kara being a monster, she hated herself for the pain she caused her wife especially when it happened not long after the incident and with Kara’s memories returning.

Once they finished talking Kara took Cat’s hands and pulled her to her feet, Cat fell into the embrace sobbing uncontrollably and Kara held her tightly.

“Shhhh it’s going to be ok” she whispered.

“Don’t leave me?” Cat whimpered, pleading.

“I’m not” Kara said giggling.

Cat looked confused and Kara smirked “Bags are empty, I was just bluffing in hopes to get you to talk to me” she said.

Cat giggled and hugged Kara tight “I love you so much” she said.

“I love you too, forever” she replied and Cat smiled.

Their future bright… even though they had eternity.

They will never be apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you all for reading this series, I thank everyone for their comments and I say this... you are all awesome <3 :)


End file.
